cathedral_quartetfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaither Homecoming
Gaither Homecoming is the name applied to a series of videos, music recordings and concerts, which are organized, promoted and usually presented by Christian music songwriter and impresario Bill Gaither. To date, the Gaither Homecoming title is applied to more than 60 videos, dozens of music recordings, and an annual concert tour that drew more than half a million fans in 2004 (the most recent year for which statistics are available). Beginnings On February 19, 1991, the Gaither Vocal Band had just wrapped up a recording session in a Nashville, Tennessee, working on an album called Homecoming, which featured many of the great voices of southern gospel music: The Speers, the Gatlins, Jake Hess, The Cathedrals, Howard & Vestal Goodman, Buck Rambo, Eva Mae Lefevre, James Blackwood, Hovie Lister, Jim Hill, and J.D. Sumner & The Stamps. After the session, the artists stayed around to chat, swap stories and sing old standards around the piano. The impromptu session was recorded on video and later published. The recording was so well received that Gaither began a series of professionally produced videos with larger gatherings of gospel musicians. Format The format for almost all of the videos in the series is very similar. A studio set or concert stage is home to a group of several dozen singers, with the front row featuring artists with longstanding and legendary careers in Southern Gospel music. They would be joined by younger artists, some of them up-and-coming acts in the Gaither Music Group publishing stable. Gaither would lead the group in several songs, with soloists and groups featured in additional songs. Comments by veteran singers, who would reminisce about their careers, are a staple of the series. In later videos, the inevitability of death found its way into the videos, as segments remembering artists who had died since the previous taping were featured. Most videos also have accompanying CDs which can be purchased in a set or separately. The videos and CDs regularly top sales charts, even many years after the series' inception and after the death of many favorite artists. The most recent videos, Gaither Homecoming Tour: Live From Toronto and Canadian Homecoming, were first and third, respectively, on Billboard's music video chart, and the companion CDs also hit the CCM charts. http://www.lobelinepr.com/gaither/press.html More recently, the 2007 recording of "How Great Thou Art" was nominated for a Dove Award. Concert series In 1996, the video series gave birth to a concert tour, with a format similar to the videos but usually performed "in the round" in arenas. The concert dates are normally on Fridays and Saturdays, usually in separate cities. In 2004, the Gaither Homecoming concert tour ranked 16th in Pollstar rankings of all tours, beating out pop music heavyweights such as Elton John, Fleetwood Mac and Rod Stewart. Television series The video series is repackaged into a series of hour-long or half-hour-long television shows. They can be found on the following Christian or family-oriented cable/satellite channels. (There is also an Internet TV channel – gaither.tv) In the U.S. *Christian Television Network (CTN) *PBS (titled Classic Gospel) *RFD-TV *TBN (titled Precious Memories) *TCT *Total Living Network (TLN) *TNN In Canada *CTS *Grace TV *Miracle Channel *VisionTV Cruises The Gaither Homecoming series has branched out into twice-yearly cruises. One cruise normally sails to Alaska in September, and the other to tropical ports in February. It was on one of these cruises, in 2006, where regular pianist Anthony Burger, a longtime favorite of the Homecoming series, collapsed on-stage as a result of a heart attack while accompanying Gaither, his wife Gloria and the rest of the Homecoming Friends. In 2009, for the first time, a Homecoming cruise was recorded for DVD/CD releases. Alaskan Cruise Homecoming and Majesty were released in January 2011. Videography *1991: Homecoming *1992: A Praise Gathering *1992: Reunion *1993: Turn Your Radio On *1993: Old Friends *1994: A Christmas Homecoming *1994: Landmark *1994: Precious Memories *1995: All Day Singin' with Dinner on the Ground *1995: The Sweetest Song I Know *1995: Revival *1995: Holy Ground *1995: Ryman Gospel Reunion *1996: When All God's Singer Get Home *1996: Sunday Meetin' Time *1996: Sing Your Blues Away *1996: Moments To Remember *1996: Something Beautiful *1996: Homecoming Texas Style *1996: Joy To The World *1996: Joy in the Camp *1997: Back Home Again in Indiana *1997: Feelin' At Home *1997: This Is My Story *1997: Special Homecoming Moments (certified platinum) *1998: Gaither Homecoming Celebration (recorded live on New Year's; released in January 2012) *1998: Singin' With The Saints *1998: Down By The Tabernacle *1998: Rivers Of Joy *1998: Hawaiian Homecoming *1998: Marching To Zion *1998: Atlanta Homecoming (at the Georgia Dome) *1998: All Day Singin' At The Dome (Atlanta) *1999: Singin' In My Soul *1999: Kennedy Center Homecoming *1999: So Glad! *1999: Sweet, Sweet Spirit *1999: Mountain Homecoming (Blue Ridge Mountains) *1999: I'll Meet You on the Mountain *2000: Good News *2000: Memphis Homecoming *2000: Oh, My Glory! *2000: Harmony in the Heartland *2000: Irish Homecoming (in Belfast) *2000: Whispering Hope *2000: Christmas in the Country *2001: Christmas... A Time for Joy *2001: What a Time! *2001: London Homecoming *2001: A Billy Graham Music Homecoming, Volumes 1 & 2 *2001: Journey to the Sky (certified gold) *2001: Passin' the Faith Along (certified gold) *2002: Freedom Band *2002: I'll Fly Away *2002: New Orleans Homecoming *2002: God Bless America (at Carnegie Hall) *2002: Let Freedom Ring (at Carnegie Hall) *2003: Going Home (certified platinum) *2003: Heaven *2003: Australian Homecoming *2003: Red Rocks Homecoming *2003: Rocky Mountain Homecoming *2003: A Gospel Bluegrass Homecoming, Volumes 1 & 2 *2004: Build a Bridge (at The Potter's House in Dallas, Texas) *2004: Dottie Rambo with Homecoming Friends *2004: We Will Stand (at The Potter's House) *2004: Tribute To Howard & Vestal Goodman *2004: Tribute to Jake Hess *2005: Church In The Wildwood (certified platinum) *2005: Hymns (certified platinum) *2005: Israel Homecoming (certified platinum) *2005: Jerusalem Homecoming (certified platinum) *2005: A Tribute to George Younce *2006: Canadian Homecoming (certified gold) *2006: Live from Toronto (certified gold) *2006: Christmas in South Africa *2006: Homecoming Christmas – Live From South Africa *2007: South African Homecoming *2007: Love Can Turn The World – Live From South Africa *2007: Amazing Grace (certified gold) *2007: How Great Thou Art (certified gold) *2008: A Campfire Homecoming *2008: Homecoming Picnic *2008: Rock of Ages *2008: Country Bluegrass Homecoming, Volumes 1 & 2 *2009: Nashville Homecoming (at the Grand Ole Opry stage) *2009: Joy in My Heart *2010: Giving Thanks *2010: Count Your Blessings *2011: Alaskan Homecoming (cruise) *2011: Majesty (Alaskan cruise) *2011: Tent Revival Homecoming (at the Billy Graham Library) *2011: The Old Rugged Cross (at the Billy Graham Library) *2012: Pure and Simple *2013: Women of Homecoming, Volumes 1 & 2 Featured artists An asterisk (*) indicates that the artist is deceased. Numbers indicate how many videos the artist has appeared in as a featured performer. * Aaron Wilburn (2001–) 3 *Acoustix (2007–) 2 *Albertina Walker (2004*) 2 * Alicia Williamson (2000–) 10 * Allen Asbury (2003–) 2 * Allison Durham Speer (1999–) 8 *Alvin Slaughter (2004) * Amber Thompson (2003–) 4 * Amy Gaither-Hayes (1999–) 3 *Amy Grant (2013) 2 * Amy Lambert (1998–) 7 * Amy Rouse (2001–) 3 *Andraé Crouch (1999–2015*) 4 * Angela Primm (2002–) 6 * Ann Downing (1995–) 21 *Anthony Burger (1995–2006*) 16 * Armond Morales (2002–) 2 * Arnolds, The (2002) *Avalon (2001–) 2 * Babbie Mason (1995–) 10 * Becky Isaacs Bowman (2004–) 10 * Ben Speer (1992–) 35 * Benjy Gaither (2002–) 3 *Beverly Crawford (2004) * Billy Blackwood (1996) * Bishops, The (1995–) 5 * The Blackwood Brothers (2000–) 2 * Bob Cain (1996–2000*) 10 * Bonnie Keen (1999–) 7 * The Booth Brothers (2002–) 12 *Boots Randolph (2004*) *Brenda Lee (2007) * Brian Free & Assurance (2009) * Brock Speer (1992–1999*) 5 * Buck Rambo (1991–) 2 *Buddy Greene (1996–) 26 * Buddy Mullins (1995–) 9 *Calvin Newton (1995–) 4 *Carman (1998) * Candy Hemphill Christmas (1995–) 17 *The Cathedrals (1991–1999) 9 *CeCe Winans (2001–) 2 * Charles Johnson (1998) * Charlotte Penhollow-Ritchie (1995–) 31 *Cherryholmes (2008–) 3 *Chonda Pierce (1998–) 2 * Chuck Wagon Gang, The (2011–) 2 *Cissy Houston (2004) *Cliff Barrows (2001–) 3 * Collingsworth Family, The (2008) 3 *Connie Smith (2008) *The Crabb Family (2001–) 6 *Cynthia Clawson (1995–) 19 *Dallas Holm (1995–) 3 *Danny Funderburk (1999) *Danny Gaither (1995–2000*) 4 * Daryl Williams Trio (1998–) 2 * Dave Ponder (2000) * Dave Will (2008) *David Phelps (1998–) 30 * Dean Brown (1995) * Debra Talley (1995–) 4 *Delores Washington (2004) * Destiny McGuire (2013) * Dixie Melody Boys (1999) *Don Francisco (2001) * Donnie Sumner (1996–) 7 * Dony McGuire (1994–) 2 *Dorinda Clark-Cole (2004) *Doris Akers (1994*) *Dottie Rambo (1992–2008*) 5 * Doug Oldham (1993–1999*) 6 * Doug Young (1998) * Dove Brothers (2000–) 2 *Doyle Lawson and Quicksilver (1999–) 3 *Earl Weatherford* (1992) * Ed Enoch (1994–) 2 * Eldridge Fox (1999*) * Ernie Haase (1996–) 9 * Ernie Haase & Signature Sound (2005–) 13 * Eva Mae LeFevre (1991–2009*) 11 *Evie (2000–) 4 *Fairfield Four (1993) * Faye Speer (1995–) 3 *Florida Boys (1994–) 8 *Franklin Graham (2005) *Gaither Vocal Band (1991–) 53 * Gary Koreiba (1999) * Gary McSpadden (2009–) 3 *Gatlin Brothers (1991–) 5 * Gayle Mayes West (2002–) 2 *Gene McDonald (1998–) 20 *George Beverly Shea (2001–2011*) 4 *George Jones (2008*) 2 *George Younce (1991–2005*) 24 *Gerald Wolfe (1998–) 2 *Geron Davis (1995–) * Ginger Laxon (1998) *Glen Payne (1991–1999*) 10 *Glenn Dustin (2009) *Gloria Gaither (1991–) 27 *Gold City (1998–) 3 * Gordon Mote (2007–) 10 * Gordon Stoker (2006–) 2 *Grascals (2008–) 2 *Greater Vision (2000–) 4 * Greenes, The (2002–) 2 *Guy Penrod (1995–) 37 * Hayes Family, The (1996–) 9 *Henry Slaughter (1996) *Hoppers, The (1998–) 21 *Hovie Lister (1991–2002*) 8 *Howard Goodman (1991–2002*) 17 *The Isaacs (1996–) 38 *Ivan Parker (1995–) 31 *J. D. Sumner (1991–1998*) 18 * Jack Toney (1996–2004*) 11 *Jake Hess (1991–2004*) 38 *James Blackwood (1991–2002*)10 *Jamie Grace (2013) 2 * Jan Buckner (1998–) 2 *Janet Paschal (1996–) 25 *Jason Crabb (2004–) 8 * Jeanne Johnson (1996–) 18 * Jeff Allen (2000–) 4 *Jeff & Sheri Easter (1995–) 30 * Jeff Easter (1995–) 7 * Jeff Silvey (1998) *Jessy Dixon (1996–2008*) 45 * Jim Hamill (1998–) 4 * Jim Hill (1991–) 7 * Jim Murray (1991–) 5 * Jimmy Blackwood (1995–) 5 *Jimmy Dean (2009*) *Jimmy Fortune (2008–) 2 * Joel Hemphill (1995–) 4 * John Hall (1995–) 4 *John Starnes (1995–) 7 * Johnny Cook (1998*) *Johnny Minick (1996–) 9 * Jon Mohr (2009–) 2 * Jonathan Martin (1996–) 2 *Jonathan Pierce (1996–) 3 *Joni Eareckson Tada (2003) *Joni Lamb (2008) * Joy Gardner (1996–) 42 * Joyce Martin (1996–) 5 * Judy Martin Hess (2011) * Karen Apple (1998–) 2 * Karen Peck (1995–) 10 *Karen Peck and New River (1998–) 7 *Karen Wheaton (1996–) 4 *Katinas, The (1999–) 2 * Kelly Bowling (2013) *Kelly Nelon (1995–) 3 * Ken Davis (1998–) 4 *Kenny Bishop (1995) * Kevin Spencer Family (1999) * Kevin Williams (1999–) 7 * Kim Collingsworth (2009) * Kim Hopper (1998–) 22 *Kingsmen Quartet (1998–) 2 *Kirk Talley (1996–) 4 *Kristyn Getty (2013) 2 * Labreeska Hemphill (1998–2015*) 2 * Ladye Love Smith (1998–) 28 *Larnelle Harris (1995–) 18 * Larry Ford (1992–) 25 *Larry Gatlin (1991–) 5 *Larry Sparks (2008–) 2 * Lauren Talley (2000–) 6 * Lee Young (2009) *Legacy Five (2001–) 5 *Les Beasley (1995–) 2 *Lewis Family (1999–) 4 * Lillie Knauls (1995–) 23 *Lily Fern Weatherford (1992–) 5 * Lisa Daggs (1998–) 5 * LordSong (2005–) 2 *Lulu Roman (1998–) 4 *Lynda Randle (1996–) 26 *Mark Lowry (1991–) 35 *Mark Trammell (1999) *Marshall Hall (2000–) 12 *The Martins (1995–) 25 *Marty Stuart (2008–) 2 *Mary Mary (2004) *Mary Tom Speer Reid (1995–2014*) 11 *Meadowlark Lemon (1999–*) 2 * Mel Tunney (2002) *Michael English (1991–) 14 *Michael Sykes (2000–) 3 *Michael Tait (2006) *Michael W. Smith (2001) *Mighty Clouds Of Joy (2004) * Mike Allen (1998–) 20 * Mike Bowling (2004) * Mom Winans (2004) *Mylon LeFevre (1992–) 3 * Nancy Harmon (1996) * Naomi Sego (1995) *Natalie Grant (2002–) 3 * Neil Pope (1998–) * Nelons, The (1995–) 8 *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band (2008) *Oak Ridge Boys (2002–) 4 *Old Time Gospel Hour Quartet (2004) *Peasall Sisters (2005) *Perrys,The (2009) * Pfeifers (2001) * R. W. Blackwood, Jr. (2000) *Ralph Stanley & The Clinch Mountain Boys (2008–) 2 *Randy Owen (2007–) 2 * Randy Phillips (1996) *Randy Travis (2002–) 2 * Ray Dean Reese (1996–) 3 *Reba Rambo-McGuire (1994–) 3 * Reggie Saddler Family (1998–) 4 * Reggie Smith (1998–) 30 *Rex Nelon (1994–2001*) 16 *Rhonda Vincent & The Rage (2008–) 2 * Rick Evans (2008) *Ricky Skaggs (2001) * Robbie Hiner (1996–) 4 *Roger Bennett (1999*) * Roger McDuff (1995–) 2 * Roger Talley (1998) *Ronnie Milsap (2010) * Rosa Nell Speer (1996–) 3 * Rosie Rozell (1995*) * Ruppes (1998–) 2 *Russ Taff (1993–) 28 *Sandi Patty (1999–) 6 * Sarah DeLane (2001–) 4 *Selah (2005) * Shane McConnell (2007–) 4 * Sheri Easter (1995–) 10 *Sherman Andrus (2002–) 2 *Shirley Murdock (2004) *Smokie Norful (2004) *Sonya Isaacs (1998–) 17 *Speer Family (1991–) 6 *Squire Parsons (1993–) 18 * Stamps Quartet (1991–) 6 *Stan Whitmire (2004–) 2 *Statesmen Quartet (1996–) 2 *Statler Brothers (1990) * Stephen Hill (1998–2012*) 30 *Steve Green (2009) * Steve "Rabbit" Easter (2008) * Steve Weatherford (1993) * Sue Dodge (1995–) 29 * Suzanne Gaither–Jennings (1999) *T.D. Jakes (2004–) 2 *Talley Trio (2000–) 14 * Tanya Goodman Sykes (1993–) 24 * TaRanda Greene (2003–) 8 *Taylor Mason (2002–) 3 *Terri Gibbs (1996) *Terry Blackwood (1996–) 31 *Terry Bradshaw (1996) * Terry Franklin (1992) *Terry McMillan (1998–*) 2 * Three Bridges (2008–) 2 * Tim Lovelace (1997) *Tim Parton (1996–) 3 * Tim Pettigo (1995) *Tim Riley (2000) *Tramaine Hawkins (2004–) 2 * Triumphant Quartet (2011) *Vestal Goodman (1991–2003*) 38 *Vince Gill (2008–) 2 *Voices of Lee (2006) * Wally Varner (1992–1993*) 2 * Walt Mills (1997) * Wanda Vick (1999) * Wes Hampton (2007–) 5 *Wesley Pritchard (1996–) 36 * Willie Wynn (1997–) 2 *Wintley Phipps (2001–) 6 *Woody Wright (1998–) 20 *Zig Ziglar (2001*) References External links *Gaither Homecoming's official web site Category:Gospel music media Category:Southern gospel